My child
by PunkAndWarrior
Summary: Wild demigods and The avengers in their natural habitat. Avengers and Percy Jackson characters belong to Disney and marvel the only character owned by punkandwarrior is Zephyra. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Percy lets get going." Zephyra whined impatiently at a very annoyed cousin. Percy followed allowing his younger cousin to lead the way away from camp. No one else may have noticed but the closer her birthday grew the more restless she became. At times it agitated him to no end but when she suggested that they leave camp half-blood he jumped at the idea.

"Alright miss I can't wait five freaking seconds, I'm coming," the older of the pair rolled his eyes. If it weren't for the fact that this was the only way to get away from his ex, he would have been hesitant to follow this impulsive child to who knows where. The thought of her distracted him enough to trip over a tree root and stumble. The girl grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged him through the dark woods away from the camp. Unlike Percy Zephyra had never been outside of the camp and knew not of the outside world. Her only care was to be free and listening to something inside her that said she was needed somewhere else. There was no one on this earth that was going to stop her from following this need to be at this other place either. She wouldn't think twice to fight through anyone to get where she was going. The world outside could be a dangerous place for half bloods; some more than others. Among the ones who were in the most danger to leave was Zephyra herself. Not only did the monsters hunt her but her own grandfather did as well. Percy being the child of Posiden was on that list as well but few knew that his mother was a half blood and the same grandfather that hunted for Zephyra would hunt him as well should anyone discover that tidbit of information.

Percy wasn't sure how long they had been traveling by the time he saw the first rays of sunlight through the thinning woods. He was aware that they were no longer in the protection of the barrier around the camp. Zephyra finally slowed her pace to look back at her cousin seeing that he was looking weary. "So where exactly are we going Zep?"

"To where we are needed, have you not listened at all Percy."

"But how do you know the way," he said in a sigh.

"By following the west wind," the young warrior stated like it was the most obvious thing ever. It was only then that Percy noticed that indeed they were going the way the wind was leading. With that she was off again at a sprint only to stop dead in her tracks a few yards away. As soon as she dropped down in her fighting stance spear and shield ready he knew there was trouble. Never one to be left out of a good battle Percy drew his sword riptide and activated he's shield normal in the form of a watch that was made by his little brother Tyson. There they stood about two yards apart back to each other weapons drawn. One of average build wearing jeans and a t-shirt but the other donning leather warrior gear was tall with broad shoulders and all muscle. Both watching for the looming threat waiting for a strike. It was a short wait for the hydra to show itself. The ever ready to fight Zephyra jumped into action throwing her shield to slice off the beasts head. Only to have it replaced by two heads seconds later. The hissing snarling beast knocked both cousins to the ground with a swipe of its tail.

"Styx it just had to be the dragon from Hades" Percy swore. His cousin completely oblivious to his words completely in battle mode. She lounged at the dragon throwing her spear, only to receive claws slicing into her side.

Percy attempted to take advantage of the hydras distraction, he was able to stab it in the lung area. As soon as the blade sunk in one of the heads grabbed a hold of Percy's arm and slung him ten feet. Enraged by the attack on her cousin Zephyra grabbed the first part of the beast she could which happened to be its tail and she heaved as she spun around and released her hold sending the hydra in one direction. Running to Percy she grabbed him and headed the other way as fast as she could.

It didn't take long before they were in the city. This had Percy concerned. Not only was his cousin baring way too much skin for the city but her leather clothing would make her stand out. Not to mention how do you explain a girl with three bleeding gashes down her side. Yet as always the child seemed confident and unfazed, and still seemed to know exactly where she was going. At least the threat of any more attack was gone while in the city. Knowing the attention they'd be attracting percy directed them to the nearest subway and quickly made up the excuse of a comic con event to cover the truth of there outfits and wounds. Zephyra was not happy with the change of direction but went along with her cousin. Knowing comic con is the only excuse that would explain her attire to these simple minded fools. After entering the subway Percy could see how uneasy his cousin was. She tensed when he put his arm around he shoulders; the arm that wasn't ripped out of its socket.

After about the fourth stop Zaphyra hurried to the door to exit the subway. Once out she hurried back to the street. Making a beeline to one building that stood above the rest. Percy had to do a double take was his cousin really taking him to the Avengers' Tower? Okay this was a bad idea the girl has lost her mind.

"We're here," Was all she said as she walked right up to the front door.

"Well that's how you know were related we both have the craziest ideas. So what's next we just walk up to the front door and say 'trick or treat'" Zaphyra gave her cousin a Cheshire cat grin

"but of course." And proceeded to knock on the door. The door was opened by a man in a lab coat. "trick or treat," Zaphyra sang followed by Percy's

"hmm trick or treat?" The lab coat guy gave a very confused look then seeing the wounds looked extremely worried.

"Hmm why don't you two come in and get a drink," he said seeming not to know what else to say. The pair followed him into the tower once in the kitchen he turned to the pair "I'm doctor Bruce Banner. I think it would be best if I tended to you injuries."

"Percy Jackson, " Percy said offering his hand for Bruce to shake.

"Nice to meet you Percy, and who is this young lady giving me the death glare," Bruce said shaking Percy's hand.

"That's my terror of a cousin Zaphyra"

" Nice to meet you Zaphyra," Bruce extended his hand to her.

"I do not need and medical help I am fine," she said coldly shaking his hand. Bruce ignored the comment and walked to the medical wing of the tower. He motioned for one of the pair to sit on the exam table, Percy hopped on. Bruce examined him to find mostly he had cuts and bruises, but his left arm donned what looked like teeth marks -very large teeth marks- and was badly dislocated.

"This may hurt a bit but i need to get your arm back in socket," was all he said before grabbing Percy's arm and quickly shoving in back into its socket. Percy gasped at the pain. The doctor went right to work cleaning the rest of the arm and warping it in gazes before putting a sling on his arm handing the boy a blue sucker and turning to the much more hostile of the two cousins. Not seeing a few of his team members gathering at the door to see who Bruce had let in. "I've already told you that I am not in need of any medical attention, and if you lay a hand on my then you will no longer have that hand," Zephyra hissed at him.

"Hey now Bruce is just trying to help you out it is obvious that you are hurt quite badly..." one of the new people Percy recognized and the one and only Captain America trailed off seeing Percy frantically shake his head no. "Why are you shaking your head no we can't leave a young lady this badly hurt and not tend to her." That was all it took to put little miss fight everything that moves in fight mode.

She spun to face the man standing only mere inches shorter then him staring into his eyes and hitting him with a left hook right to the mouth followed by a right. Percy knowing that it was coming and that its better to let her get it out of her system than to intervene, stuck the lolly pop in his mouth and fiddled with some tongue depressors and swung his feet. By the third swing the Captain was ready and caught it only angering her more. she swiped his legs out from under him causing him to end up on the floor. "Oh I like this one," the other guy at the door said. Percy knew him to be none other than Tony Stark. Zephyra was standing over Steve now her breathing slowing showing the subsiding of her anger. Percy took his chance to come up behind her and wack in the back of the head "You stubborn brat you need to get those scratches sewed up before the get infected I can see your bones in a few places they are so deep." She snarled at him but listened taking his place on the table.

Bruce was shocked at the severity of the gashes once up close. This child shouldn't be able to move yet she took Steve down like there was no damage done. He prepped the area for stitches the only other injury being a large bruise across her chest. She barely flinched when as the numbing shot was administered still glaring at Steve. As Bruce cleaned and sewed up the gashes he noted that Percy was indeed right there were spots that bone was showing but also that healing had already started. "Why did she attack me like that!" Steve yelled.

"because you are a pompous ass who was treating me like I was in capable of making my own decisions and like I'm a china doll just because I'm a girl,"Zephyra growled at him.

"Don't for get about the part where you fight everything that moves," Percy stated before adding "hey I'm Percy and that delightful monster is my cousin Zephyra." There was silence as Bruce finished up the stitching and wrapped her up and handed her a sucker.

"what do you say we go to the common room and everyone can just be introduce at one time," he said trying to deflect any conflict. The cousins nodded and followed the three men through the tower into a large room that just looked like a giant hangout place.

The younger of the pair ever watching for threats took in her surrounding there was a redhead talking to a man with a bow and quiver of arrows,but the man who had just entered the room caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Percy seeing his cousins reaction followed her gaze to see a tall man in armor with long blond hair; none other than the girls father. Thor stared back into the green-blue eyes of the child. He had seen similar eyes like that in the past but when and where? "Bruce you brought in a second red head? Does this one have as much attitude as the other." Clint's voice broke Thor out of the trance.

"Bruce who are these children and why on earth does Steve half a fat lip," The other redhead in the room commented eyeing the pair suspiciously.

"Why does a Valkyrie grace us with her grace us with her presences," boomed Thor's cheerful voice.

"I am no Valkyrie, I am no handmaiden of Odin. I am Zephyra Amazonian princess, and warrior. No need for the introduction Thor of Asgard god of thunder son of Odin," Zephyra Stated head held high. "Always so formal," Percy said with a roll of his eyes "Hey I'm Percy Jackson, and miss high and mighty is the reason for your friends fat lip."

"Yep just like our other redhead, can't we ever meet them without them being scary," Clint laughed putting his arm around Natasha's shoulder.

"Finally someone who wont think twice about knocking Cap's teeth out, this child is welcome to stay as long as she wants." Stark said.

"So now you know our names, who are all of you," Zephyra said scanning the room.

"I am Natasha Romanoff," The redhead stated followed by Clint and Stark.

"I'm Steve Rogers and sorry to have offended you Zephyra," Steve said before shaking both children's hands.

"Ah nice to meet you young warrior, from where do you and Percy Jackson hail," Thor said hugging the girl oblivious to her tensing up at his touch.

"We come from Camp Half-blood," the pair said in unison.

"Hold up wait a second. Camp Half-blood is real I thought it was just a bed time story," Clint exclaimed.

"Of course it is real. And who exactly is your godly parent Percy child," Thor said amused.

"I am son of Poseidon."

"And your temperamental friend there is the child of Aries isn't she," Natasha asked.

"She's kin to a god of war," Percy attempted to not give away too much information.

"If you are the son of Poseidon prove it," Stark said unimpressed. Percy smirked and caused water from various places in the tower to drench him

"You asked for it."

"How long do you two plan on staying around," Steve asked.

"Why are you afraid to get your ass kicked by a little girl again," Tony laughed.

"He said a bad language word. Shame on you Tony you know Steve doesn't like such words," Clint teased. Steve rolled his eyes

"No I was thinking that one we might want to get the settled in and two that Zephyra needs clothes that wont stand out so much."

"Don't bother it doesn't matter what you put us in we always draw a crowd, especially with miss man over here," Percy said looking pointedly at his cousin.

"Miss man? what kind of creature is that," Thor said with a look of utter confusion on his face.

" No she's not a man she just, well she picks a fight with every thing that moves. Maybe miss I have a point to prove is a better fit." Steve looked into the girls eyes

"Do you have something against running away?" She fixed her eyes on his

"You start running and they never let you stop. Stand up push back. You can't say no forever right?" Steve shook his head did he really become the other side of this conversation. With an irritated huff he walked away.

"Hey Cap do you want to show the girl to her room she will be taking the one right across from yours," Stark informed him. Steve said nothing he just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for the girl to follow. Wanting to see more of the tower she followed hearing her cousins voice

"Oh gods no if your going to do that I want to be as far away from them as possible or I'll never get any sleep over the bickering."

"Bruce the other one is down the hall from you care to escort him." Percy fell into step behind Bruce.

After walking up a few flights of stairs Steve lead Zephyra out into a hall way that had a room on either side. "Well this is our floor. Your room is over on the left and I will be right across the hall if you should need anything," Steve said trying to not set off another attack.

"Thanks, and you were right." That comment had Steve completely lost. "About me needing different clothes, not totally for the reason you said more because...I'll be easier to recognize in my battle gear. And I have no desire to be taken back to camp."

"I may have something that will fit you, hold on." With that Steve entered his room to return with a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt, "Here." Zephyra gladly accepted the clothes and walked into her room to change and check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

A Stark party how many can claim to have been to one of those, and how many of them were underage children. Well that didn't matter because all of the avengers insisted that Percy and Zephyra join them at such a party. Percy had given up an hour ago on trying to get his hardheaded cousin to dress up for the party. He on the other hand had on borrowed dress clothes. Not one hundred percent sure who's clothes they actually were but they fit nicely. Zephyra was in the sweats and t-shirt Steve had given her looking comfortable, ready to just relax rather than to party. Her reasoning was she was already going to be out of her comfort zone, why put her in clothes that she was miserable in as well. Clint popped his head into the room to get the newest members to join the party. Where as the boy was dressed up and looked mostly formal the only thing that change about the girl is her hair was now down. Clint internally laughed this is why Stark became quick friends with the kid they both do what they want. This child was going to be a handful, and if it was true that she could take down Steve with ease then things would be interesting while she was around.

Once down at the party they were introduced to new people including Sam Wilson who instantly became a good friend of Percy's along with Rohedy. Zephyra stayed close to the people that she already knew not liking being around so many new people. Nat came up behind her "Pick your poison," she stated referring to the adult drinks that the rest had been making sure the minors didn't get their hands on all night.

"Hmm I don't know but not beer that stuff smells horrible, though Percy may enjoy one."

The older redhead returned handing Zephyra a red cup of an amber colored liquid that looked like the scotch that Thor had been drinking. Taking a drink she found that yes it was scotch and it burned but the taste itself wasn't bad. She mouthed a thank you to Natasha and walked over to Percy who had his own red cup.

The pair walked out to the balcony to get some air. A figure stepped out of the shadows intently eyeing Percy before speaking "You know I once had a daughter who I left in the human realm to be safe from my father. You look an awful lot like my daughter did. Tell me who are your parents."

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson; your daughter Loki. That's all the information you wanted right to confirm that you have a grandchild. A living grandchild," Percy told the figure. The figure nodded then turned to Me.

"And you are."

"Zephyra amazon princess." He looked thoughtful then said

"My brother once fell in love with an amazon ruler. but men are not permitted to be in the tribe and are only allowed to stay when it is baby making time." With that he was gone. Zephyra knew it wasn't going to be long until he figured out that the one Thor had fallen in love with was her mother. She rushed back inside and up to where Clint and the other avengers had gone away from the party. Sitting by Natasha she continued to sip her drink which was now half gone. She watched as one after another the guys tried to lift the hammer off the table each failing. Though Steve did move it the tinniest bit. Percy walked up seeing his cousin laughing at the men's failure.

"Zep, you know you want to try. Why don't you show these men how its done," Percy told his cousin.

"I rule Asgard once I lift it right," she asked pointedly at Thor who laughed at the thought but nodded none the less. Zephyra Walked up to the hammer confidently and grabbed the handle. She fake strained for a minute. Then with a smirk she lifted it up as if it weighted nothing wearing a victorious grin. Thor's eyes bugged out at the sight. Clint and Tony both wore a face of anger and disbelief. Natasha was on the floor laughing at the men. "So where's my throne now that I rule Asgard," Zephyra said with a cocky tone. Finally done laughing Natasha actually looked at the girl to notice she looked very much like a female Thor welding the hammer.

"Well done my child..." was all Thor got out of his mouth before lighting from his own hammer hit him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Zephyra dropped the hammer and bolted from the room before processing what she had just done. Going to her new room to be as far from the rest as she could. Once there she locked the door and completely mentally shut down. She had just attacked her own father with his own weapon for calling her my child. Which she is but he doesn't know that and that fact hurt bad.

"Don't follow her," Percy said not looking up from his cup to see which avenger had gotten up to follow his cousin. He knew it had to be Natasha or Steve. The others were still processing that she was able to use the power of the hammer where they couldn't even lift it.

"What was that about," Natasha asked very concerned.

"The 'my child' comment. Anything to do with anything family related is very touchy for her. She never knew either parent and was dropped off at camp half-blood right after birth. And to top that off her father has no clue she exists nor is he allowed to. So as I said don't follow her she needs to be alone. She'll rejoin when she is good and ready but if you push her...,"he trailed off half laughing.

"What she will grow in size and turn into a green rage monster destroying everything in her path," Stark teased.

"Rage monster yes and will attack everyone and thing in her way yes, but she stays the same size and color. Like her name she is a force of nature"

A high pitched awful screech got everyone's attention. Followed by some robot telling the avengers of course they aren't worthy they were all killers. Percy was only half listening before the fight broke out and only caught that the thing was called Ultron, Stark created him and he wanted peace in our time. Natasha pushed him to the floor where he stayed waiting for a chance to pounce. Seeing an opening Percy activated his sword and stabbed one of the strange bots. Zephyra reappeared on the balcony leaping on to a bot savagely tearing it limb from limb until it crashed to the ground. Steve used his shield that Clint had just passed to him to cut a bot in half. The lead bot spoke again saying that the only way to make the world safe is for the avengers extinction. Thor shut him up by throwing his hammer and smashing him effectively shutting down all of his minions as well.

Zephyra had no idea what was going on she heard people talking but they seemed so far away, and she was aware of someone holding her up. She was of unsure who it was but their shoulder made a very comfy pillow. Never had the beast within her taken over to the extent that it just had and she was feeling the after effects now in a big way. On top of that she still had an electric tingle through out her whole body. The last thing she could remember was sending a bolt of lighting at Thor. but as wiped out as she was; being barely conscious she knew that she had to of done quite a deal of other damage.

Percy was concerned seeing the state that his cousin was in after the fight. The fact that she was allowing Steve to hold her up just added to his worry. Percy himself wasn't in tip top shape. The arm that had been bitten by the hydra seemed overly warm in all the gauze it still donned. Absent-mindedly he took off the sling and began to unwrap his arm. Not at all listening to the avengers arguing amongst themselves. After freeing the arm of the gauze he saw it was healed but from mid bicep to mid forearm there was strange blue bruises that didn't appear to match the injury what so ever. Suddenly Percy heard Steve yelling Zephyra's name, broken out of his trance he saw that she had lost her battle with conciseness. Bruce and Steve rushed her to the hospital wing and Percy followed as did Stark. Everyone else went their own ways. Bruce was checking all of her vitals which seemed normal but not at the same time. What really threw him through a loop was when he checked to make sure none of the stitches were torn he found nothing but pink scars. Percy laughed at his shocked face "She's half god she has super fast healing." Pepper who had came in not long after the battle entered the room and walked over to Stark.

"I thought you said that the fight was contained to one room." A confused Stark answered

"It was."

"then why does it look like a tornado went from Steve's floor all the way to the room the fight was in?"

"Well that explains it, no wonder she's out cold. Using that much emotion fueled power can really drain a person. I'm not cleaning that mess up either stuffs probably still wired and that's a mistake you only make once trust me," Percy said. Bruce froze a for second at that comment then gave a look of understanding

"This isn't the first time?" Percy shook his head

" Far from it but I have never seen it to this point but I've also never seen her use lightning either. She calls that side of herself the beast and she won't remember a thing about this. The first time I saw it was the day I met her when she was ten." Tony was the next to speak

" No doubt that blast she sent at Thor added in the rage fueled destruction. No worries I'll have someone else clean up the mess." Steve just looked down at the girl stoking her hair as if to soothe her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Zephyra sat in a back corner of the lab curled in a ball as the rest of the team including her cousin went through the computer files freaking out over the fact Ultron had wiped everything and knew more about them then they did each other. That of course didn't include her being there was no type of documentation on her existence at all. Bruce kept on looking her way with a look of concern and understanding. Having had enough of the pitty looks from the group Zephrya got up to leave. She found her legs still wobbly and unstable.

"Where are you going," Natasha asked spotting the child leaving the room. "Food, and to get changed back to my battle gear I have a feeling that there is going be a fight soon." With that she left the room.

She found the nearest elevator and pushed the floor number that Steve had taken her to earlier. While the elevator rose she found herself thinking how could she trust going into battle with these strangers she knew nothing about. Percy seemed to know about them but he had outside world experience. Another part of her nagged that they would be fighting with her at their side knowing only her name. Once on the correct floor she exited the elevator faced with the wreckage that she had caused. She stood in awe at the damage. After finding the way to her room she quickly found her battle gear and changed. She slipped Steve's sweats back on and slung his shirt over her shoulder and wandered in search of the kitchen and food. Only to instead be drawn back to the lab by the sound of yell

"You burned down the gym at your school!" Zephrya walked still wobbly into the room

"Oh I see we are digging up Pecry's past how fun."

Natasha looked at her

"yeah he has quite an intresting track record. You on the other hand seem to not exist at all we can't find a drop of information on you."

"Well then we are even you all know as much about me as i know about all of you."

Thor who was reading Percy's file over Tony's shoulder looked puzzled

"Why do these pictures say you're doing one thing when you can look and see that what you are truly doing is something diffrent." Percy sighed like it was his tenth time explaining it

"Because of the mist which dosen't effect you. You see what is truly happaning because you're a god but mortals see only what they want to see." Clint looked at him

"So you're saying that its mist making it look like you are vandalizing that place rather than fighting a chimaera?"

"You have many great feats in battle for someone who hasn't been at it long," Thor told Percy.

Tony shook his head and turned away from the screen to see Zephyra had returned

"You know your battle gear seems to be highly lacking in hmm well... armor." Zephrya laughed

"I have a shield." Steve looked at her

"Yeah but you can only protect one side at a time with that and you are in... pretty much a leather bikini," blushing at his comment. Now was Thor's time to put his two cents in

"She is in normal amazon battle attire they are fierce women and they don't need the armor."

"Thor even you wear armor are you saying that they are better than you, the great Thor are," Clint teased.

"We are trained in the art of battle from the time we can walk. Even me being raised by outsiders was trained at a young age both in the required training for my heratige and the camps own specific training for half-bloods," The girl told them fiddling with the choker necklace that she always wore, "So did I miss anything."

Bruce walked in carrying a very large box full of paper work "We are studding our emeney the old fashion way." As Zephyra was staring at the amout of papers that they were gonig to have to look through her stomach rumbled breaking through the seriousness of the situation.

"Steve I think we found someone with a higher motablsim than you," Clint laughed "Anyone else need me to fetch them a snack."


End file.
